orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Benzian/@comment-173.52.203.210-20190208211034
Theory: What if the Benzians are the machines from the Matrix, evolved over time since the movies came out? They also could be an offshoot of (or working with) "The Collectors" (aka "The Dissectors") mentioned by Roger in American Dad in the episode "Holy S*** Jeff's Back." Also they could be the Calivon; perphaps Isaac is a Calivon spy/warden observing the behavior of The Orville crew, determining their fitness to join the Continuum, not unlike Data from TNG. I suspect Wesley Crusher was a human hybrid Q and the Time Traveller was his mentor/handler, just as Q was Picard's mentor/handler. If there are multiple races of "organic" (i.e. matter/substance based) beings, it stands to reason there would be multiple races (or family units) of shapeshifting beings (i.e. holographic entities) with differing agendas. Perhaps the 0 (O) and Q know how to exist in subspace and that is how they have mastery over teleporatation, holographic, and shapeshifting technology. Maybe there are actually 26 + 9 of these alphabet/number species, somehow related to the periodic table. If you observe the patterns, you will see that they appear all over various games/TV/movies. The simplest way to explain the existence of humans and robots and the role of God/intelligent design is to see that humans and robots are the same species on opposite ends of the spectrum of evolution. Evolution is best viewed as a two-way street; you shift back and forth to avoid boredom and gain different experiences. You can even use the science of psychology to help the analogy. For example, in the aforementioned American Dad episode, Jeff goes from being a slacker (i.e. narcissist/service to self) to wanting to contribute to society as Zebleer (i.e. Asperger's syndrome/service to others). I believe Jeff and Zebleer are the same person, it's just that if you spend a lot of time in space, you tend to shift your focus from the biological needs of food and sex as they are not as readily available ("Space is a lonely place"), thus evolving over time into a "robot"—defined using Asimov's law of robotics, a robot is a being that is of service to others. When people who have been in space awhile come to earth (or any 3D planet) they go nuts with the food/sex/pleasure (aka tantra) Will Riker's trips to Risa; TNG cast in the FG episode "Not All Dogs Go to Heaven". Therefore one could extrapoloate that the more ascetic a person's lifestyle, they, or their ancestors, probably more recently came from space (aka time travelers); the more pleasure-seeking a person is, their ancestors probably evolved from inner earth (aka natives). Obviously, the time traveler–earth native binary is a classification scale and is therefore most useful to judge people/lineages as being a percentage of that binary, not one or the other. If gravity=seriousness, it makes sense that spending time in space will eventually make a person lose their sense of humor because of the lack of contrast (no gravity in space). Their humor would be very dry (again see "Not All Dogs Go to Heaven": TNG cast answering quetions at the convention), as there is little moisture in space. One can test this theory on oneself by seeing if you are funnier when you're hydrated and smarter when you're dehydrated, assuming dryness=wittiness=practicality and wetness=moistness=absurdity/zaniness. Clearly as I am writing this, I am dehydrated as I am trying to extrapolate the formula for humor—a concept that should not have a mathmatical equation, like magic. Also I believe the operative particle ("God particle," if you will; my apologies to Higgs-Boson) is actually Oxygen; water is just the easiest example to use since it is more tangible than air. Humor only functions by contrast. Drama can exist without comedy but comedy cannot exist without drama. If a tree falls in the woods and no one's around to hear it, does it make a sound? If you tell a joke and no one thinks it's funny, is it still a joke? Or are you just crazy?